The Talk
by Blackspiderman
Summary: There comes a time in every kid's life where they begin to experience some changes. They begin to acquire impulses that they act upon on, and they get urges they have a hard time controlling. For Phineas and Isabella, that time has arrived. Three-shot.
1. Girls Have Urges

**Phineas and Ferb**

**The Talk**

**Chapter 1: Girls Have Urges**

**Fanfiction Summary: ****There comes a time in every kid's life when their hormones begin to act up and they get urges they have a hard time controlling. For Isabella & Phineas, this time came a little bit early. Three-shot; takes place during the series "The New Adventures of Phineas and Ferb", right after the episode "Law & Order: PF".**

**A/N: I felt like writing this just for the sake of writing it. I guess there really is no particular reason. So if you're not comfortable with reading this, you don't have to read it. But I will not deal with flames of any kind. Constructive criticism, fine. But flames, hell no!**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me.**

* * *

It was another glorious day in Danville. Over at the Garcia-Shapiro home, Isabella was sitting in her room, relaxing on her bed. She was staring at a picture of her and Phineas taken a couple of years back. They were hugging each other and they were smiling sincerely into the camera. It was one of the happiest moments of her life, except for the moment in the hospital more than a month back when Phineas admitted that he loved her while she was recovering.

After studying the picture for a long while, she then took out her cellphone, and opened it up to another picture of Phineas. But this time around, it was different. This particular picture of Phineas was taken during a slumber party Phineas & Ferb hosted earlier in the summer. Long story short, something happened and as a result, Phineas's clothes were literally torn off of his body, leaving him completely naked in front of his friends. It was in that moment that Isabella knew that she had changed.

_Stupid sound-proof force field!_ She shouted in her head. _Before that night, everything between Phineas and I...we were just fine. I thought he was really cute before then, but now...I-I don't know what to think_.

After the shield ripped Phineas's clothes off of him, Isabella was able to get a good look at his backside. It wasn't intentional, though. She wasn't planning on having his clothes ripped off of him. It just happened. But in that moment, something went off in Isabella, and suddenly, she became infatuated with his butt. She even ran up to him and, in a frenzy, squeezed one of his butt cheeks several times before making some comments about it, saying that it was "very firm, but cute". She truly felt that this was a compliment towards him, unaware that it was making him feel uncomfortable.

After that night, Isabella began to feel something in herself. She felt urges; urges where she wanted to get close to Phineas more and more. She wanted to get close enough to him so she could touch his butt again. These were just small urges, but they grew as time passed. Especially after an incident where she did get to touch his rear end again involving a new neighbor.

And things only got worse after that. The more Isabella wanted to look at Phineas's butt for long periods of time, the more she would try to make a move like that, and the more she would try to make a move like that, the more uncomfortable Phineas would get. But the more uncomfortable Phineas got, the more she wanted to do it. Up until this day, the urge wasn't so bad, because she didn't mind if Phineas was wearing clothes. But a day earlier, her urges got worse, and now she wanted to see Phineas completely naked, with his back turned to her of course. At this point, her urges were so bad that she also considered sneaking into Phineas's room while he was sleeping and watching him.

Finally, after weeks of not understand what was happening to her, she decided to have a talk with her mother, Vivian. She was downstairs reading the newspaper on the couch. "Mom?" Isabella spoke up quietly. Vivian looked up from her newspaper to see her daughter on the stairs, quivering slightly in her shoes.

"Yes, Isa? Is everything alright?"

"C-Can I talk to you about something?"

"Does it have anything to do with your friend, Phineas?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded sheepishly as she started blushing. She was quaking even more than usual. Vivian saw this and could tell that Isabella had a lot on her mind.

"Come on down, Isa. Let's talk." Vivian offered her a seat on the couch. Isabella, hesitantly, took the seat next to her. She took some deep breaths to try and relax herself. "So what's on your mind?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how I should be putting this, but...here goes." She closed her eyes and took one more deep breath before turning back to her mom. "Mom...when you were younger, did you...I mean, did you have...feelings that you didn't understand?"

"I-I don't think I understand the question, Isa."

"Like, did you ever want to do something, or say something about a boy you liked even though deep down inside you knew that it would make them uncomfortable?"

Vivian looked at her daughter and wiped some sweat from her brow. For some reason, she still wasn't quite understanding. "What do you mean, Isa? Is...Is something wrong between you and Phineas?"

"You could say that. See, for the past few weeks, I've been having...really strong feelings for him when I think of him."

"Well, I would expect that from a girl who's been dying for him for-"

"No, not like that. I mean _really_ strong feelings."

"I don't follow."

Isabella sighed, frustrated that her mother wasn't understanding it. But she quickly figured out a way to explain it to her. "How can I put this delicately? Uh, remember when Phineas held that slumber party a few weeks back?"

"Yes..."

"Well, some things happened. I won't go into excruciating detail, but long story short, Phineas ends up getting his clothes accidentally ripped off of his body." Vivian gasped at what Isabella said. "It-It wasn't me, though! It was this contraption that Phineas & Ferb built to keep whatever noise was bothering us out."

"We never did figure out what that was."

"Anyway, he was walking into the house when this happened. As soon as I got a good look at him while he was naked...I don't know, b-but it felt like I lost control of myself. I ran right up to him, and started going on a rant about how cute his butt looked. Then I actually reached out my hand and squeezed one of his butt cheeks hard, several times."

Vivian opened her eyes and put her newspaper off to the side. "You did now?"

"Yep. And then I said to him that it was 'very firm, but cute at the same time. Just the way I like it.' In those exact words. I mean, it was really tight, so I was barely able to squeeze it at all." She began to blush again, feeling shame for what she did. "At first, I felt ashamed of that. But after we went inside and he, ahem, put some clothes on, we all _finally _went to sleep. Phineas and I fell asleep on different sides of the room. But a couple of hours in, and I started to hear something. I started hearing some loud snoring. So I opened my eyes, and I turned to see where it was coming from. I looked right behind me and I saw it was Phineas, sleeping on his stomach. His head was in a pile of his own drool, and he was snoring very loudly. But then I looked down and I realized that I had been resting my head on his right butt cheek for the past several hours. My head was on his right cheek and my hands were pressing down on his left cheek. I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to wake him. So I covered my mouth and slowly tip-toed back to my side of the room and went back to sleep."

What Isabella and Vivian were completely unaware of was that Phineas was not outside the front door. Having arrived only moments ago, when the conversation had started, he wanted to see what Isabella wanted to do, but was sucked into hearing the conversation, especially since it was about him and the weird things that had been happening between him and Isabella.

"Well, Isa, that certainly is...interesting."

"I know. I'm not proud of it. But the minute I saw his naked butt, I guess I just lost it. I even took pictures of him naked on my cellphone. I mean, it might be just a little bit too tight for a boy his age..." Outside, Phineas covered his own behind in embarrassment, but continued listening. "But it gives him such an uptight edge that makes him stand out from the other boys. When you really look at his rear in those extremely cute blue shorts he wears, you can just tell that it's so cute! I mean, every time he shakes that adorable butt of his while he's dancing, I wanna just go up to him and slap him. And every time I see him sleeping on his stomach, I get goosebumps all over." Isabella swooned over that thought for a while before returning to reality. Outside, Phineas blushed again.

_Gee, I knew I was a good dancer. But I didn't think I was **that** good._ He thought. _Guess those lessons really paid off._

"And that's not even the worst of it, Mom! There was another instance where we were showing that new neighbor around town. And then I started bragging about how cute he was, and then I turned him around and started tapping his butt several times, saying that he had a lot of 'junk in his trunk'." Once again, Isabella blushed, feeling shameful over it. "After I came home, I felt bad about it. And that was 3 weeks ago."

"You're saying it got worse up until now?"

"Over the past week or 2, I've noticed that these feelings have been getting worse and worse. A week and a half ago, I actually sneaked into his house at night and decided to watch him while he slept." Vivian gasped again when Isabella admitted to sneaking out of the house at night. "I know, I feel terrible about it. But when I got in and started watching him, it just...it just felt so right. I actually set up cameras around his bed to video tape him sleeping. One was for his head, one was for the middle of his body, and the last was for his waist down. I was so lucky he slept on his stomach all night so that last camera was able to get nothing but his butt."

Vivian gulped and began sweating as Isabella continued. As uncomfortable as it was for her to listen to it, it was 10 times more uncomfortable for Isabella to talk about it. "Oh, and I also put a tape recorder as close to Phineas's mouth as I possibly could."

"Why?"

"So I could get his snoring on tape. I mean, Phineas snores like a wildebeest." She whispered those last four words to her mother. But outside, Phineas could hear this and was once again blushing madly. Snoring was always a big problem for him, but he didn't think it was that bad. Of course, it wasn't like Isabella was offended by this. Actually, she liked it a lot, which is why she did what she did.

"Trust me, Isa, I know. You've had him sleep over her many times in the past."

"Yeah, but that's just on a good day. That was a really, really bad day, so you could imagine how loud it was. But you know what? I really didn't care. Everyone else might think it's repulsive, but I think his snores are the most attractive sounds that can come out of his mouth. In fact, I thought they were so attractive that I even wished that his snoring was louder than it was. It was amazing."

"So you're telling me that you put a tape recorder next to his mouth and now you have 8 hours of his snoring on tape?"

Isabella hesitated on that answer. "Actually, 11. He slept in that morning, which was awesome for me. But it was kinda hard getting all 3 cameras out of the room before he woke up." She took another deep breath. "And over these past couple of weeks, if I were to have a hard time getting to sleep, I'd just turn the recorder on, put the volume on maximum, put my headphones out, and let the sounds of his loud, obnoxious, nighttime snoring sooth me to sleep."

Phineas, still outside, was baffled at what he was hearing. Nobody had ever complained to him on a situation like that before, not even his own family.

"I even went back the next night and instead of recording him while he was sleeping, I actually got into bed with him and rested my head on that butt of his! Oh, it was the most amazing feeling in the world! I felt like I was sleeping in paradise. Since then, I've gone back almost every night."

"Well Isa, I can see you're stressing about this a little bit." Vivian said, preparing her "talk" speech to Isabella. "But let me just say right now that there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Nothing to be ashamed of?" Isabella immediately questioned. "How could I _not_ be ashamed?"

"But Isa, this is just a part of growing up, and it's normal."

"Normal! It's normal for me to want to use my best friend's cute and firm butt as my own pillow all night, or use his perfectly tight butt cheeks as a pair of Bongos? I didn't even know what Bongos were until last week!"

"Isa, calm down."

"But Mom, I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

_Yeah, Isabella. What are you scared of? _Phineas thought to himself outside the door.

"I'm scared that one of these days, I won't be able to control myself. I'm scared that I'll do or say something about him that I wouldn't want to say, and that he'll become so uncomfortable that he'll hate me forever!" She was on the brink of tears at this point. Truthfully, she was never out to make Phineas miserable with her actions. She had urges, urges she had a difficult time controlling. Phineas contemplated bursting into the house and consoling her, but then simply decided to let Vivian handle it.

"Isa, relax. It's OK." She finally managed to get her to relax a little. "Isa, look, you're growing up. You're becoming quite the young lady. The truth is, everything you're going through is perfectly natural. It's all part of maturing?"

"Maturing? But I'm only 10. I shouldn't even been thinking about these things. I should be thinking about what I'm going to do with Phineas to have fun with him, not what I'm going to do with his body parts."

"It's all part of growing up. Isa, there comes a time in every kid's life where their bodies start to experience some changes. You start to feel differently about boys. I mean, you said it yourself that you feel a sudden strong attraction to Phineas's little behind, right?"

"Right. But let's get the record straight. Phineas's butt is anything but little. It _is_ his best feature, after all. If it was too little for me to notice, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Outside still, Phineas blushed once again.

"Anyway, when this time of your life comes around, something in your body starts to happen. Chemicals in your brain begin working, chemicals known as hormones."

"Hormones?"

"They change you, Isa. They change the way you see boys. They change the way you behave around them. They alter your thoughts, Isa."

"Oh yeah, we learned about them in Health Class. But I thought this stuff doesn't happen until you turn 13 or something."

"It happens when your body starts changing, and this change is known as "puberty". And yes, some kids have to wait until they turn 13 to begin this process. But apparently, for you and for your friend, this stage has come a bit early. Pretty soon, it'll come where you guys will mature and will be thinking about the future and what you plan to do with your lives."

"What? But...does that mean Phineas'll want to give up his desire to make each summer day the best day he possibly can?"

"Possibly." Isabella began to choke up, as did Phineas outside, but Vivian got her to calm down. "But that part is probably not going to come for several more years. After all, you two are still technically kids." The girl slowly began to calm down as her mother placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Outside, Phineas was feeling for Isabella. He wasn't mad at her at all for any of the stuff she has said or done. He just wished he understood it. So, with that out of the way, he decided to head back across the street to his house for a talk with his dad.

"Mom...you're not mad at me, are you?"

"Well, I must admit, your actions over the past couple of weeks have been...less than exceptional. But I am glad you decided to talk to me about it. You're becoming very mature, Isa."

"And do you think Phineas is going to be mad at me for all the stuff I've done involving this...change I'm going through?"

"I don't think he'll be as mad as he'll be confused. Boys, like girls, have a hard time understand this stuff as well. I'm sure he's just as confused as you are, and I bet you he's having the exact same conversation with his parents."

"You think so?"

"I know so. And don't worry about it, Isa. Like I said before, this is all a process. Some things might seem unethical, and even downright creepy at times, but it is all perfectly normal. So don't be ashamed of it."

"Thanks, Mom." She reached out and gave her mother a big hug.

"And if you have any more questions about this that you don't feel comfortable asking, just know that you can always come to me."

"I'll remember that, Mom. Thanks." She got up from the couch and made her way back upstairs, totally unaware that in just a few moments, Phineas would be having the exact same conversation with his parents.

**End of Chapter 1!**

**Remember what I said, I'm writing this just for the sake of writing it. If you don't like it, don't read it. And absolutely no flames! Otherwise, don't forget to hit that little review button on the bottom (No pun intended, Phineas)**

**Next Time: Phineas decides to sit down with his dad and have a talk.**

**Expected Update: ?**


	2. Boys Have Urges

**Phineas and Ferb**

**The Talk**

**Chapter 2: Boys Have Urges**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me.**

* * *

After hearing through the door what Isabella had to say to her mother, Phineas decided to have a talk with his parents about it. He had funny feelings all around about the situation. On one hand, he was uncomfortable with all of this happening at once. But on the other hand, he knew that if he didn't talk about it, he'd feel worse and worse about it.

He entered the home to find his parents, along with Ferb and Perry sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hey guys."

"Oh hi, Phineas. Where have you been?" Linda asked casually.

"Um, over at Isabella's house."

"Just hanging out?"

"You could say that." The uncomfortable feeling he had followed him to the couch. As he sat down next to Ferb, he found himself readjusting himself many times to find a comfortable spot. Listening to Isabella go on about how cute his butt was and how she was completely infatuated by in and how she wanted to use it for various things had gotten the better of him, and had increased his already high insecurities about it. And it was immediately sensed by the family.

"Son, are you alright?" Lawrence asked him.

"Yeah, sure dad. I'm fine." He lied, still squirming around. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you never squirm around in your seat. You always sit perfectly still. Is everything OK?" Linda inquired.

"Of course, Mom. J-Just because I'm squirming around doesn't mean anything's wrong. Maybe I'm just not comfortable today." _Not comfortable about anything._

"That's never been an issue for you, before. Are your shorts maybe too tight?" Upon hearing those words spoken by his mother, Phineas looked at his mother, and glared at her for a little while.

"Now why would you say that, Mom?" He asked in a bit of a cunning voice. "Just because I'm squirming around in my seat doesn't exactly mean that my shorts are too tight. And besides, Mom, if my shorts were too tight on me, you'd know it, because my girlfriend would've rushed over here and had started playing around with it. Yeah, you'd see her, and she'd be slapping it, tapping it, making comments about how big and delicious and cute is it, or how she would like to use it as a pillow. But you don't see her here, do you? So obviously, my shorts aren't too tight." But he contradicted himself when he tried to loosen the strap around his waist. "Actually, now that I think about it, these are pretty tight."

"So..." The family was surprised at his outburst. They all assumed things with Isabella were well. So to here that he wasn't exactly happy was a surprise to them. "Trouble with Isabella?" Lawrence asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Based on your little rant there, it is." Ferb pointed out. "Something on your mind?"

"Well, now that you mention it, there are some things that I have on my mind that are really bothering me."

"Are they about Isabella?" Lawrence asked.

"Yep."

"Like what, hon?" Linda asked, as the family all listened in.

"Well, uh...I'm not exactly sure how I should say it, so...is-is it OK if I talk to just Dad on this one?"

"Well, uh, of course." Phineas usually went to his mother for everything. "Are you sure?"

"I-I just don't think this is a talk I should be having with you, Mom. No offense."

"Oh, don't worry, honey. It's just...well, you always come to me for advice, so it's kind of surprising to see you go to your father for once."

"Yes, I agree, Phineas. This must be serious."

"Oh it is."

"Tell you what: Why don't you and I go for a little drive around the block? That's how I used to talk to Ferb when he was either tense or confused, and you seem beyond both."

"Don't get me started."

So Lawrence took Phineas out to the car, settled him into his seat and took a drive around the block. Even though he was buckled in, Phineas still seemed to struggle with getting comfortable in his seat. His insecurities about his behind were rising with each passing moment. "You're struggling again, Phineas. What seems to be the problem?"

"I seem to have a problem getting comfortable in the seat."

"Well that's never been an issue for you before. Are you sure it's the seat?"

"I don't know anymore. I just can't seem to get comfortable."

"Is there anything you want to talk about? Maybe that'll take your mind off of it. You said that you were having some issues with Isabella."

"Uh-huh."

"What's the problem, then? Is she treating you badly?"

"It's not exactly that, Dad. It's...well..." He wasn't sure how he should put his sentence. Isabella didn't ever treat him badly, so he couldn't say that. He wanted to think of a way to say what was happening without hurting her. "Let me answer your question with one of my own: When you were dating Mom...did she seem to act...I don't know, wild or something?"

"I don't understand the question."

"Did she say or do anything to you that you felt uncomforatble about?"

"Um, no. Not that I recall. Why?"

"Well..."

"Did Isabella do or say something to make you feel uncomfortable? You know you can tell me, right?"

"I know that. But I'm not exactly sure how I should put this, so I'm just gonna come right out with it." He cleared his throat and prepared to tell his father of the ordeal. "Dad, remember the sleepover we had a few weeks ago?"

"You mean the one where you accidentally ended up naked and Isabella became infatuated with your body parts?"

"Yeah...wait, how did you know about that?"

"The day after, she tweeted about it." He noted, quickly holding up a cell phone and tossing it to Phineas. He opened it and read the twitter message she left. It read "I GOT TO TOUCH PHINEAS'S BUTT! HIS BIG, BEAUTIFUL BUTT! I FEEL LIKE I'VE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN! YIPPEE!" He also scrolled down to see that she had posted many pictures of the ordeal on the page.

"I can't believe she told the whole world she got to see me naked and touch my butt."

"I assume that's what you meant, right?"

"Yeah. And that's just the beginning. A few days later, she did it again, but this time, she showed me off to a new neighbor, saying that I had a lot of 'junk in my trunk'."

"Oh dear me. I could only imagine the embarrassment you felt after that."

"Yeah, embarrassment. But the weirdest thing happened today. I was going over to Isabella's house to see if she wanted to hang out, and I overheard her having a talk with her mom. I think they were talking about what was happening between me and her."

"What makes you say that?"

"I heard Isabella mention a lot of the things she had done that were making me uncomfortable, like the slumber party and the new neighbor thing. Plus, she even admitted that for the past two weeks, she had been sneaking into my house, and using my butt as her own pillow. She even said that she had set up cameras to record my head, my stomach, and my butt while I sleep, and that she put a tape recorder right next to my mouth so she could get my snoring on film. This way, whenever she can't fall asleep, she could just put on some headphones and let my "loud, obnoxious snoring" sooth her."

"She said all of that?"

"In those exact words. She also said that she sometimes wished that it was even louder than it already was. I mean, how could she even say that? I don't snore...loudly. Do I?"

"Well, the doctors said when you were born that there might be some issues with that due to your unnatural head shape. So, yes, Phineas. You do. We know. We've all known...for some time now. Oh, that reminds me." He tossed him a bag with several white strips in it. "The doctor recommended these."

"What are they?"

"They're strips you put over your nose when you go to bed. They're supposed to help regulate & reduce your snoring."

"Cool. Now maybe Isabella won't harass me about it. When did you get these?"

"Uh..." Lawrence had completely forgotten that he had gotten those strips for Phineas several years back. "Around your fourth birthday."

Phineas looked up from the bag at his dad. "You've had these for nearly seven years! Dad, I'm 10, and you didn't even think to tell me? Dad, weren't you the least bit concerned that my snoring would get out of hand? Don't you know that snoring is a common finding with people who have sleep apnea?"

"Phineas, you don't have sleep apnea. I checked the test results from the test you took when you were four. It came back positive, so that means you don't have sleep - oh, wait a minute. Y-You know what? That's my bad. I read the test wrong."

"So I do have sleep apnea."

"Yes, yes you do. And very badly, apparently. I highly suggest wearing those things every night starting tonight."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

After that little bit of a talk, the two remained rather quiet for a good period of time. Lawrence continued to drive around the block, as he felt it was still too awkward for him and Phineas to go home yet. Phineas was still squirming around in his seat, still uncomfortable about the situation. After a few minutes of silence, Lawrence piped up again. "So, Phineas, tell me. How do you feel about all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you mad at Isabella for the things she's said and done?"

"Mad? No, I wouldn't say mad. I mean, I can't be mad at something when I don't really understand it."

"Well, son, Isabella's actions and words are provoked by something that all kids eventually go through. It's called "puberty"."

"Puberty?"

"Yes. During puberty, the body begins to change, and chemicals in your brain begin to take effect. They change the way you think, and alter the way you see kids of the opposite sex. These chemicals are known as "hormones"."

"So you're saying that Isabella is going through this change right now?"

"That's what it sounds like."

"And how long do you think it'll last?"

"It's hard to say. But if you think it's going to be over in just a few weeks., you're sadly mistaken. Kids go through puberty for a number of years before the change is completed. And for some kids, it comes earlier than others."

"So I guess for Isabella and I this change came early."

"Well, for Isabella, yes. But why do you say yourself?" Phineas stopped squirming and started sweating. "Phineas, did it ever occur to you that maybe, deep down, you actually like what Isabella's been doing?"

Phineas actually had to ponder on that thought for a moment. It never actually crossed his mind that he might secretly like her new behavior around him. At first, he didn't really like the fact that Isabella had not only touched his butt, but had made comments about it. Ever since that night, he was extremely uncomfortable with his own sitting muscle. But, as time went on, and as she continued to do it, he began to warm up to it. He saw that Isabella was in no way trying to make him uncomfortable; she wasn't try to make him squirm. That wasn't her intent. She was just following impulse and she really believed that she was making him feel good.

"Actually, Dad, I don't think "like" is the right word to describe it." He finally said after a few moments of silence.

"It's not?"

"No. I love it!" He shouted, which surprised Lawrence. He was so surprised that he actually pulled into a nearby parking lot to give his son his undivided attention.

"Really? I'm surprised. You seemed to hate it."

"Well, at first, I did. I really did. But the truth is...the first time she touched it, and I mean _really_ touched it, I felt something I don't think I've ever felt before. It felt like such a rush!" He started smiling. "Deep down, it was the best feeling I've ever had and I just wanted more of it."

"But you seemed so disgusted with it."

"Of course. She had just touched my butt! Of course I felt disgusted. And I felt even worse when I discovered that she had been sneaking into the house just to use my butt as her pillow for the past two weeks! But, now that I've had time to think about it, I realize that I actually really do like that feeling. Now I actually wish that Isabella would do it all the time! Non-stop, 24/7!" He started getting excited, but stopped when Lawrence gave him a confused look. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, not all all, son. In fact, all it means is that you're growing up. You're beginning to become a man. You're starting to see girls in a different way, and they're starting to see you in a different way."

"But...But I don't want to grow up."

"Oh don't get upset, dear. You're still a kid, and you still have the innocence of a child. And heck, you still love to do outrageous things with Ferb and the others to make summer great, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure you still have plenty of years of that to look forward to. All this means is that your body is beginning to adjust to the customs of an adult. But don't fret. You're still a kid."

"I know that, and I'm glad. But...I don't want to accidentally do something that'll hurt her feelings and make her not like me, and I don't want to stop her from doing things that'll make her happy. Man, I'm so confused. I wish I knew what to do."

"The most important thing to remember is that all of this is perfectly natural. Everything you're feeling and everything Isabella is feeling is totally normal. Even if you feel like you're feeling something that seems ridiculous, chances are there are millions of boys out there that are feeling the exact same way.."

"Really?"

"Really. These feelings are normal and you're going to get more of them. You just have to make sure that whatever you decide to do, that you're going to commit to it 100%. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand, Dad. I do feel better, but I just wish I knew what I should do."

"Tell you what, son? We're at the Danville Pizza Parlor. Why don't you and I grab some dinner so you can mull things over for a while? That sound OK?"

"Sure. I was getting a bit hungry anyway." He said as they both exited the car and headed into the parlor to grab some dinner. Ordering two large pizzas, one with cheese, and one with pepperoni, (the pepperoni one was for Phineas) they took a booth and began enjoying the delicious treat. All the while, Phineas kept thinking about what he was going to do with Isabella. He cared about her, and he knew that she still loved him for the free-spirit that he always was. But he also knew that things between them would be changing between them.

After enjoying several slices of his delicious pizza, he and his father wrapped up the rest of the pizza, got into their car, and drove back home.

"So Phineas, did you think about what you're going to do?" His father asked immediately.

"Yep."

"And what will that be?"

"As soon as we get home, I'm going to have a talk with Isabella. We need to get all of this straightened out, and soon."

**End of Chapter 2!**

**Next Time: Phineas and Isabella sit down for a little talk.**

**Expected Update: ?**


	3. It's Only Natural

**Phineas and Ferb**

**The Talk**

**Chapter 3: It's Only Natural**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me.**

* * *

After he had his pizza dinner and was given a ride home from his dad, Phineas decided that it was time for him and Isabella to have a bit of a talk. It was in no way meant for him to yell at her. He just wanted to see where their heads were at, so they could figure out where they should go. With permission from his family, he walked across the street over to Isabella's house and knocked on the door.

He waited a couple of moments before Vivian finally opened the door. "Oh, hello Phineas. What a nice surprise. I can't believe how tall you've gotten."

"Thanks, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. Listen, is Isabella home? There's something I really want to talk to her about." He said shyly. "It's very important." He tried to make it so she wouldn't figure out what he wanted to talk about. But somehow, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro knew, since it was the same thing Isabella wanted to talk to Phineas about.

"Oh, really? Well, she's in the backyard." But she wouldn't let Phineas know that she knew. She simply led him into the backyard to find Isabella sitting by her pool. "Isa! Phineas is here to see you!" Isabella looked up from the pool and saw him walking towards her. As Vivian left, Isabella contemplated getting up and running away. But it was too late, as Phineas had already taken a seat right next to her.

"Hi, Isabella." He said calmly, once again trying to find a comfortable spot to sit in.

"Hey Phineas." She replied back, kissing him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, to be truthful, I came over because I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh. OK. Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"I-I don't know exactly how to put it." He was struggling to find the words to use to talk to her about it. He was stressing over it and he just wanted to get it out so he could calm down.

"Is it...about us?" Lucky for him, Isabella almost always seemed to know what he was thinking, even when he didn't say anything.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Because, well...you know how I've been acting a bit strangely around you for the past few weeks?"

"Do you mean all those remarks about my posterior and your somewhat wild behavior which makes you say things you don't want to say?"

"Yeah?"

"Then, yeah."

"Well, I had a talk with my mom about it earlier today."

"Really? That's so weird, because I just came back from having a talk with my dad about it. And do you know what he said?"

"He must've said the same thing my mom said to me, that we're both going through a change called puberty. And she also said that this change was perfectly normal and a part of growing up." Phineas looked up from the pool towards his girlfriend. "Yes, I told her about everything that's happened between us."

"I told my dad too, and he said the exact same thing."

"So I've been out here for the past couple of hours, thinking. I've been thinking about how things have been going between us. I've been thinking that I've been doing nothing but making you feel uncomfortable to be around me. You know, considering all I've done."

"I-Is that what you think? Really? You really believe that's _all_ you've done?" She nodded hesitantly. "Well, you're wrong. Isabella, for the 3 1/2 weeks we've been together, you've helped me travel through dimensions, make a healthy brand of pizza, you've helped us save this planet from utter destruction...heck, you were there when I was convinced Candace didn't like me or Ferb. I mean, sure there were times where I was extremely uncomfortable and unsure what you were going to do next, but if I were to stop being your friend just over that, what kind of person would I be?"

"Not a very good person, I assume."

"Exactly. The rewards outweighed the risk. I-I just wish I understood these feelings even more. That talk with Dad really helped, but I'm still a bit confused."

"If it means anything to you, I really am sorry for making you feel uncomfortable around me."

"That's OK, Isabella. I know you weren't out to hurt me. You were just acting on impulse."

"I know, but it wasn't in good faith. Especially considering the fact that you really don't like when I..." She wasn't exactly sure if she should say it or not. "...touch your butt."

"Well...yeah, I didn't like it."

"_Didn't? _What do you mean, _didn't_?"

"While Dad was driving me around the block, I had a lot of time to think about our time together. I still remember the first time you did it. It was our slumber party, I was completely naked, and you were in a frenzy. And when you squeezed my cheek, I felt embarrassed all over. My face went red, I started sweating, I was nervous all over. But..."

"But what?"

"After I had time to think about it, I realized that when you did what you did, I felt...I felt good."

"You...did?"

"Yeah. It's so weird, but I felt such a rush! It was such an amazing feeling that I had, and I loved it so much that when I went to bed that night, I had non-stop dreams of you doing it over and over again. And it was like...the more you did it, the more I wanted you to do it."

"Does this mean you're not mad at me?"

"Nope."

"And you actually like it now?"

"Not just like it...I love it!" He said as he and Isabella stood up, and they embraced each other. "I really love it! It's one of the best feelings I've ever had!"

"I'm glad to hear it. I was so worried that you'd hate me and not want to be around me anymore."

"Nonsense. You're my best friend. You might be devious and wild at times, but how could anybody overlook your sweet, cute, innocent side?"

"Aww, thanks, Phineas. Oh, by the way," She pulled slightly from the hug to look at him. "The phrase 'junk in your trunk' means you have a nice butt." She explained to him, proceeding slowly to grab his left butt cheek. This time, instead of stressing out about it, Phineas took it with a laugh.

"Wow, I never imagine that that would feel so good." He chuckled, referring to the fact that she was once again touching his butt. "Boy, have I been missing out." He buried his head into her chest as they continued hugging for the next few minutes. After that, they pulled away so he cold speak up again. "By the way, Isabella. If you ever need to borrow a pair of Bongos, you can ask me."

"You have a pair of Bongo drums? I didn't know you played the-" She was confused until Phineas pointed to his own rear end, and instantly, she knew what he meant. "Ohh. OK." And then they hugged again for a few more minutes. All the while, Isabella kept her hand right on his butt.

"So...let me ask you something, Phineas. Do you...do you have the urge to...do what I've been doing to you to me?"

"You mean like make remarks about your rear end and annoy you to no end about it? No, not really. Why, is that a bad thing?"

"I don't think so. I was just curious, is all." They broke off from their hug. "So now what should we do? I mean, it's not like we can just go around town in public and have me fiddle with your body parts."

"That's true, and I certainly don't want to feel like I have to give up making each day the best day ever with Ferb."

"I'd never ask you to do that."

"Oh I know you wouldn't. But I just don't want to feel that way. There has to be a solution that benefits both of us, where you can control your impulses without feeling deprived and I can enjoy them and not be freaked out." Both Isabella and Phineas thought on this for a long moment. They really wanted to make these new feelings of their works without concerning those around them and making each other uncomfortable. After a few moments of thought, Phineas finally devised an idea. "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Isabella asked as Phineas pulled out a very tiny computer chip. "What's that?"

"This, Isabella, is a small microchip. I designed this a few years ago in your image."

"How is that gonna help us?"

"Well, I'll show you. Just give me a few minutes." He ran back to his house quickly, ran up to his room, grabbed his toolbox, and ran back to Isabella's. Then he got to work on the chip. Much hard work and sweat later, he was finally finished. "Tonight, before you go to bed, make sure to put this right over your bed."

"How come?"

"Once you do, it'll project an image of you sleeping peacefully in your bed."

"Wait, why would I...oh I get it. You want to ask me to sleep over at your house, don't you?"

"Well...yeah. Do you want to?"

"Sure, that sounds great. But then why do I have to put this-"

"'Cause I don't want you to tell your mom about it. I'm not gonna tell my parents or Ferb about it either. Just put that over your bed and come by at about 8:30. Make sure to sneak in through the bedroom window."

"OK, but why shouldn't I tell Mom?"

"Just trust me on this. OK?"

"OK, Phineas. I trust you." She said reluctantly as she embraced Phineas again. "I'll see you tonight, then."

"See you tonight. Oh, and I promise that I won't snore too loudly so you can get some sleep."

"On the contrary, Phineas, it's the very sound of your loud and seemingly obnoxious snoring that sooths me to sleep. So you don't have to worry about that." She started walking back towards her house. "Bye Phineas!"

* * *

Later that night, at about 8:20, the whole Flynn-Fletcher family were settling down for bed. Linda, Lawrence, Ferb, and Perry were already asleep. Phineas, however, was wide awake. He was working on a small device; it was a small gray box that had an antenna with a ball attached to the top. The bottom of the device was sticky, so when Phineas finished with it and threw it up towards the ceiling, it stuck up there with ease.

Just as he was settling in and was about to turn on his device, he heard faint knocking by his window. He went over and opened it to find Isabella there. "Hey Isabella. Glad you decided to come." He said as he helped her in and kissed her.

"Well, I gotta admit that I'm a little uneasy about tonight. What are you up to, Phineas?" She asked, stepped into the room and climbing onto Phineas's bed. "And what's that on the ceiling?"

"I'll show you." He pulled out a remote and pressed a button, activating his device. In seconds, it shot out a light blue, transparent shield around the bed. "See, anybody who's outside of this force field and tries to look in our direction will only see an image of me sleeping like a baby. They won't see you at all."

"They won't?"

"Nope. That's why I didn't want you to tell your Mom, and that's why I didn't tell my parents either."

"But...aren't you comfortable about...your feelings now?"

"I am, but I figured it was too early to get our parents involved. Now come on. Get comfortable." He reached into the drawer next to him and pulled out a strip, one of the strips his father had given him earlier in the day. He placed it firmly over his nose and laid down on his stomach, preparing to enter the land of dreams. Isabella pulled up right next to him and attempted to go to sleep on the pillow. But Phineas wouldn't have it. "Isabella, don't sleep on that pillow."

"Why not?"

"It's much too soft. Wouldn't you want something firm and hard enough to rest your head on?"

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

"There should be another pillow by the edge of the bed." Isabella sighed and went to the other end of the bed. In desperate search of a pillow, she was disappointed when she didn't find one. Phineas was a bit frustrated that Isabella wasn't catching on to what he meant.

"Phineas I don't see another pillow." She said. Now, it was Isabella's turn to be the oblivious one.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's on the bed somewhere."

"Phineas, I am sure as heck that I do not see another pillow here!" She was becoming upset now. Phineas was also becoming upset. "The only things I see on your bed are me, these blankets, and you turned on your stomach-" And as soon as she almost fell over on herself and placed a hand on his behind to break her fall, it all became clear to her. "Ohhhhhhhh. I get it." But hesitant to follow through with his intentions, she crawled right back up to him. "But Phineas, I'm not so sure if I want to do this."

"Why not? You said it yourself: Using my butt as your pillow gave you the best night's sleep you've ever had. Don't you want to sleep well?"

"Yes. But are you sure that you're comfortable with letting me do this? I mean, I know you said you liked it and that you wished for it even more, but..."

"Isabella, don't worry about it. Just take your pillow and go to sleep. You'll be fine tomorrow. Just relax and enjoy the night." He said as he kissed her again, and then settled in onto his pillow, closing his eyes, and beginning to fall asleep.

"I don't know, Phineas. This is a really nice gesture of you, and I thank you for caring so much. But, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? You can back out still and I could go home? Phineas?" She looked over to her side, and saw that Phineas was fast asleep, snoring loudly like an animal. Granted, thanks to the strip, his snoring wasn't as loud as it usually is, but it was still pretty darn loud. If it weren't for his sound-proof force field, so that no sound could travel out, his stepbrother along with his parents would be easily annoyed. Isabella was amazed at how quickly he fell asleep. "Wow, Phineas doesn't mess around. He's a heavy sleeper."

Knowing that there was no way he'd be waking up anytime soon, she reluctantly decided to head back down to the other end of the bed and take her spot. Hesitantly, she slowly placed her head on his rear end and closed her eyes. But after not feeling comfortable, she sat up and patted both his cheeks a few times before putting her head back down.

But after still not being able to get comfortable, she finally decided to do something she'd never done before, something she thought she'd never want to do. She pulled down his pajama pants so his butt was exposed. Finally, after resting her head on his rear end, she felt at peace. She felt relaxed. She knew she'd be able to sleep this way. Isabella was taking full advantage of a nice gesture he was offering her, and she was loving every single second of it. Allowing the sounds of Phineas snoring to sooth her and the fact that she was resting her head on his butt enlighten her spirit, she finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

The sun was sprouting through the windows of the Flynn-Fletcher home the next morning. Everyone in the house was still asleep, including Phineas & Isabella. They were both greatly enjoying their period of sleep. Phineas was still totally out cold (with his pants down, of course), snoring a bit loudly, and Isabella was feeling like she was in paradise. With her head resting on his left butt cheek, and her hands resting nicely on his right cheek, squeezing it slightly, nothing could disturb her peace and tranquility. Not even the fact that his snoring had gotten considerably louder since the moon was up, (Though still, it wasn't nearly as bad as it would be if Phineas wasn't wearing that strip on his nose) and the fact that he was now lying in his own drool could dampen her mood. The only thing that interrupted her sleeping was the blistering sun.

The sun got into her eyes, so she sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of them. She looked over at Phineas's clock, and saw that it was already close to 7:30. She yawned and stretched her arms out, but before she got out of bed, she took out her cellphone and took a few quick pics of Phineas's naked butt, and saved them. Then she stood up and got out of bed. The force field was still on, so nobody even suspected a thing. As she tried to make her way out of the window, Phineas awakened as well.

"Isabella?" He asked, noticing that she was leaving. "Where are you going?" He sat up and stretched himself as well before noticing that his pajama pants were down. "And why am I naked from the waist down?"

"Um, yeah, sorry about the naked part. I couldn't get comfortable with your pants on. So, I thought that if your butt was exposed, I'd have a much easier time falling asleep. Turns out I was right." She explained. "And I'm leaving because it's 7:30, and I wanna get home before my mom suspects something." Before leaping out the window, she stopped herself and went back to the bed to console Phineas. "But before I do, I wanna ask you something: Why'd you do this? I mean, really, why?"

"Because...because I thought if I did this, then maybe we'd have a better understanding of these new feelings for each other. I don't know. I guess I thought that if I did this for you, then you'd have a better way of controlling your urges, you wouldn't outburst at random times in public, and you'd be able to control your impulses."

"You did this all for me?"

"Of course. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Why? Did you not like it?"

"No, I loved it! Thank you so much!" She went up and embraced him warmly, while also not hesitating to reach down and grab & squeeze his right butt cheek. And as soon as she did that, Phineas instantly felt relaxed. He opened his eyes widely for a moment, but then they closed halfway as he let out a huge sigh.

"Ah, that feels _so_ good." Phineas said, a bit hunched over.

"Glad you like it."

"And I'm glad you enjoyed your sleep."

"Enjoyed it? Phineas, that was the best night's sleep I've ever gotten in my entire life! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Say, you wanna do this again tonight?" Upon being asked that question by Phineas, Isabella pulled away slowly from the hug.

"Do it...again? Tonight?"

"Yeah? You want to? It's totally fine by me. You'd just have to make sure not to tell anybody."

"Um, I don't know. Are you sure you'd be OK with it?"

"Totally. Like I said yesterday, Isabella. Every time you touch my rear end in any way, I get such a rush through my body. It's one of the most amazing feelings I've ever had, and I don't want to lose it. And I don't want to deprive you of your urges and desires."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I can't say no."

"Cool. So you're coming?"

"Sure! I'd want nothing more than to be able to sleep next to that big butt of yours!"

"Awesome. And how about tomorrow night?"

"Wait. Tomorrow night, too?"

"Isabella, we can do this as many times as you want. This "puberty" stuff is gonna take years and years to complete, so we have as much time as we need. You can come over and use my butt as your comforter as often as you like."

"You'd seriously let me come back every night just for this?"

"Yes. Yes I would. And if there's ever a night where you can't make it for any reason, or you just don't feel comfortable doing it, just let me know. OK?"

"Phineas, you're the best." She leaned in and kissed the side of his forehead.

"I try. But...before you go, and before we make this official..." He slowly led her to the window, but wouldn't let her go out just yet. "You have to make a few promises to me first."

"Promises? Like what?"

"Well, 1) I'd like it if you would take down those pictures of me naked that you posted on your Twitter account. I'm really embarrassed of those."

"I don't see what you could be embarassed about, but if you're serious about this, I'll respect your wishes." She pulled out a cellphone, went to her Twitter account and instantly deleted the pictures off her account. "There. Done."

"Thanks. 2) If you absolutely have to...or even want to take pictures of me, whatever the case is...could you not spread them all over?"

"OK. But could I at least keep them for my own pleasure?"

"You can take as many pictures of me as you want for your own enjoyment. And 3) Could you keep the bragging about my cuteness in public to a minimum? You know, like, back off on the slapping my butt part or talking about it? I don't mind it when it's just the two of us. Heck, you can do whatever you want when we're alone - you can make jokes and comments about my butt, you can touch it, slap it, tap it, whatever. Just not in public, OK? I'm not ready for that, yet."

"Sure, Phineas. Whatever you want."

"Are you sure you'll stick to these promises?"

"Absolutely. But Phineas, now could you make me a promise, too?" Phineas nodded. "If I happen to slip up for any reason, and I make a comment about you with people around, and you know that I will, could you just try and not get so uptight about it?" Phineas opened his eyes a bit at this comment. "I mean, you get tense when I do that, and even though it makes your butt look really attractive, too much just turns me off. So could you try and at least not freak out if I happen to mess up once in a while?"

"Of course, Isabella. Just as long as it doesn't happen all the time. Now you better get home before your mom suspects anything."

Before leaving, Isabella opened her arms one more time for a hug. "One more for the road?" She asked, and without hesitation, Phineas and Isabella embraced again. Before they departed, Isabella reached down and grabbed both of his butt cheeks, and she squeezed them as hard as she physically could. This caused the boy to sigh even more deeply than before and relax himself as his eyes closed a bit more and he sunk a bit in her arms. They stayed like this for a good, solid 10 minutes. Each minute, she squeezed just a bit harder and Phineas relaxed just a little bit more.

"Wow, this is unbelievable." He said in a very relaxed, sort of spaced-out kind of way. His eyes began closing all the way.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" She waited a few moments for an answer from Phineas. But instead, all she got was some snoring from him. She looked down to see that the squeezing of his butt cheeks had actually relaxed him so much that he had fallen asleep. "Phineas? PHINEAS!" She shouted. He snorted, opened his eyes, and then looked up at her.

"What? What? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yep. Apparently, you got so relaxed that you fell asleep. Cool! Now I know how to put you to sleep if I want to. It really loosens you up, doesn't it?"

"No doubt. I've never felt this way before. It's remarkable that the very thing you're doing that once grossed me out and haunted me to no end is actually keeping me calm and loose. Now I wish you didn't have to go."

"Oh, but I do." She said, slowly letting go of him and taking a hold of his face. "But I'll see you later when you and Ferb come up with your summer day project. And then I'll see you back here tonight." She said, kissing his forehead and then his cheek. "Bye Phineas. Love you."

"Love you too." He shouted back to her.

"Oh, and put some pants on before somebody sees you!" She shouted back to him before she rushed back to her house. Noticing that he had his pajama pants still off, he rushed to change back into them, turn his force field off, and pretend like he was sleeping.

And so, the crazy saga between Phineas, Isabella, and the wonderful beauties of the human body continues. Though their logic on puberty and the changes a kid goes through and not completely accurate, and their approach is one of a crazy stature, their hearts are in the right place. Their feelings for each other, and for themselves continue to develop as they experiences these changes, as they experience life, and as they experiences the events of their continuously amazing summer.

**The End.**

**Well, that's it. Oh, and I know what you're thinking, and yes, the morning part takes place during the episode "Confrontation", and they didn't do it during "Resolution". But they started back right after that, and that's how it'll be until I say different.**

**Now, like I said before, I wrote this for the sake of writing it. If you don't like it, don't read it, and certainly don't post flames. If you did like it, please feel free to review it. Until next time, America.**


End file.
